violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UsnaBolt922 Reacts to "CODY TERRORIZED WHILE DOING SENTENCES"
Usna: Welcome back to another episode of "UsnaBolt922 Reacts To"! Today, we will be checking out another DaddyOFuck fanfic called CODY TERRORIZED WHILE DOING SENTENCES. This is gonna be amazing! I can't wait to see some Cody Torture Porn! Cody: So I’m trying to do my sentences, but my siblings are being jerks! Usna: Well what's new? Jake: You got 100 sentences, right? Cody: Yeah. Jake shatters the window Usna: Jake you dumbass! You were suppose to hit Cody! Cody: WHAT?!?! Jake gives bat to Cody Usna: Let's see if Mike has enough brain cells to figure out that Jake truly smashed the window. Mike: Arriving What was that? Usna: That was Shadow, who has been pissed off lately because he discovered some of his monster friends like to terrorize some kids! Jake: Look what Cody did! Usna: Look what Jake did! Mike: CODY!!! Cody: JAKE DID THAT!!! Jake: No I didn’t! Cody: Crying I SWEAR TO GOD DAD I DIDN’T DO IT!!! Usna: I am Cody's lawyer, and I have all of the evidence in the world that proves that Jake shattered the window and attempted to frame it on Cody. Mike: YOU HAVE THE BAT!!! 200 SENTENCES BOW!!! Usna: What if Cody had the bat to feed it? And why does he need to bow down to 200 sentences? Cody: Crying Jake: Get rekt! Usna: Jake be rekting these libtards Ben Shapiro style! Cody: GO, FAGGOT!!! Mike: 500 SENTENCES NOW!!! Usna: sIR tHIS iS a sAFE sPACE fOR tHE lGBTQIABC'S gROUP. pLEASE rEFRAIN fROM sAYING tHE f wORD. Cody: Crying Jake: Stop crying and do the sentences! Usna: Why would he be crying? Maybe because you got him in bigger trouble by framing him for the shattered window, and Mike has a negative IQ to believe that Cody did it! Cody: You’ll pay for this shit! Usna: 600 SENTENCES FOR SAYING THE S WORD!!! Later... Alex: Watch this! Alex throws a glass cup at Cody Usna: https://youtube.com/watch?v=XNJ1RHUnX9s Cody: STOP!!! Emma and Ryan splash milk on Cody Cody: Crying LEAVE ME ALONE!!! Usna: Where did Alex, Emma, and Ryan come from? Cody slams Emma and slams Hawaiian Punch on her Emma: Crying Cody: GO AHEAD!!! CRY LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!!! Usna: I'm calling the Anti-Disrespect Women Police on you, Cody! Be prepared to face hard times! Mike: Arriving OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! Cody: ALEX, RYAN, AND EMMA STARTED THIS!!! Usna: Please believe in Cody this time! Alex: No we didn’t! Ryan: We were telling you to stop slamming milk and making big messes! Emma: Crying And when I asked you to stop, you slammed me... Usna: LISTEN UP!!! YOU ALL STARTED THIS SHIT BY THROWING GLASS CUPS AND MILK AT CODY, AND HE DEFENDED HIMSELF!!! DON'T CRY LIKE LITTLE BITCHES AND HOPE THAT MIKE FEELS SORRY FOR YOU!!! GOD, I'M SICK OF THIS SHIT!!! Later... Usna: Sorry, everyone. I needs to calm down. Now let's continue. Mike: 1,000 SENTENCES NOW!!! Cody: But- Mike: NO BUTS OR IFS!!! GET IT DOWN!!! Cody: Crying Usna: When you come to this fanfic hoping that the Cody Torture Porn would be kept at a minimum, but it instead turns out to be a sadistic fanfic about Cody being blamed for shit that his siblings did. Conclusion Overall, I give this "fanfic" a 0/10. The Cody Torture Porn was at it's extreme. When Cody stands up for once, he is blamed for it and eventually severely punished for it. I'm at my limits to these pieces of shit! And the fact that they're coming back recently with the A FANDOM users are even worse! I seriously hope these type of fanfics eventually die out like the KTT fanfics did! Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts